


День-который-нельзя-называть

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Humor, M/M, Original work - Freeform, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: Хэчан ненавидит понедельники.Без прикрас, преувеличений и тому подобных расшаркиваний, считая этот день наихудшим из всего, что только можно придумать.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, MIDI  R-NC21 FK2020 J&K POP





	День-который-нельзя-называть

Хэчан ненавидит понедельники.  
Без прикрас, преувеличений и тому подобных расшаркиваний, считая этот день наихудшим из всего, что только можно придумать.  
В его гардеробе несколько одинаковых чёрных футболок с надписью «ненавижу понедельники», а в одном из какао-чатов, ныне безвременно почившем, было даже два черепа и почётное звание почти главного хейтера понедельников. До главного, увы, не дошло: выпускные в школе, поступление в университет… когда удушающие тиски системы образования, наконец, разомкнулись, Хэчана встретили мёртвые с косами. Он помнит это пугающе ясно, ведь это тоже случилось в понедельник.  
О своей нелюбви к этому дню он пробалтывается случайно, на одном из корпоративов. Его самую малость заносит – не от количества алкоголя, хотя оно играет свою роль, а, скорее, от опьяняющей вседозволенности: приобнять сисадмина Джонни, выпить на брудершафт с эйчаром Тэилем, удобно устроиться на плече Марка… О чём шёл изначальный разговор, уже и не вспомнить, но недовольство понедельниками из Хэчана льётся, как из рога изобилия.  
– Знаешь, Донхёк-а, – тянет Чону, отнимая у Хэчана бокал, – я уверен, что у вас это взаимно.  
– Что и с кем?  
– С понедельником. Этому дню выпала не самая лёгкая участь открывать неделю, он старается изо всех сил. А какой-то маленький пьяный вредина поносит его. И вообще, Марк, скажи ему…  
– Э-эй! – Хэчан надувает губы, будто всерьёз задетый этими словами. – Что сказать?  
– Неважно. Лучше поешь, ты выдул бутылку соджу на почти пустой желудок, – Марк подцепляет палочками кусочек кимбапа и отправляет Хэчану в рот.  
Интересно, это забота такая или его только что вежливо заткнули. А впрочем…  
– Думаешь, ненавидеть какой-то день недели плохо и нужно ненавидеть все, прямо как наш директор? – бормочет он, когда караоке затихает и больше не приходится драть глотку.  
– Думаю, каждый день заслуживает любви, – усмехается Марк. – Можно хотя бы попытаться. И вообще, в детстве ты, вроде бы…  
– Хочу ещё! – перебивает Хэчан совсем невежливо и тянется за второй бутылкой.  
Вспоминать детство он не любит почти так же сильно, как и понедельники.

Возможно, Чону прав.  
Хэчан правда старается примириться с понедельником, особенно после того, как получает повышение. И даже то, что его не вызывают лично, а на почту падает официальное письмо от личного ассистента директора, не умаляет радости.  
Он проводит несколько выходных и, что уж скрывать, пару рабочих дней тоже, обдумывая, как это лучше сделать. Если решил кардинально менять свою жизнь и принципы, то будь ответственным и осознанным… кажется, так говорят на всяческого рода тимбилдингах, которых, к вящему неудовольствию Хэчана, бывает в разы больше, чем корпоративов.  
Его осеняет прямо посреди совещания, да так неожиданно, что Хэчан буквально подпрыгивает на стуле и смахивает со стола на пол планшет с отчётами. Речь директора прерывается буквально на доли секунды, но этого достаточно, чтобы в переговорной отчётливо повеяло холодом.  
– А теперь секретарь Ли выйдет на моё место и расскажет своё видение будущего компании.  
Хэчан, разумеется, пропускает это мимо ушей, воодушевлённо собирая под столом бумаги. Ну да, сейчас личный ассистент директора толкнёт вдохновляющую речь, все будут кивать, а сам директор Ким наверняка уставится глазами-сердечками. После, возможно, они с ассистентом задержатся, чтобы обсудить наилучшие стратегии поднятия графиков продаж. Определённо.  
Стоп. Секретарь?  
Но Марк тоже недавно получил повышение, а значит…  
– Если вы ищете вход в Нарнию, то он в шкафу, а не между ног менеджера Ли.  
Хэчан впервые благодарит высшие силы за свою смуглую кожу. А вот бедный Марк наверное уже одного цвета с носками Чону и галстуком Накамото.  
– Секретарь Ли Донхёк, вы с нами?  
Поразительно, думает про себя Хэчан, он обратился ко мне трижды, и я ещё не уволен.  
– Конечно, директор Ким, – он натягивает самую широкую улыбку и выходит с кипой бумаг, прижатой к груди. – Если уважаемые коллеги не против, я начну. Один момент… одну секунду… – с тихим шелестом листы снова разлетаются по полу. От стыда начинают гореть пятки.  
– Если вы рассчитываете, я повторяю, рассчитываете подняться в этой или любой другой компании выше разносчика… – а в нашей компании эта обязанность считается крайне почётной, мысленно язвит Хэчан, – …то настоятельно рекомендую вам перестать цепляться за бумажки и учиться импровизировать. Жду ваш отчёт через час, – выдав эту уничижительную мини-тираду, директор теряет к Хэчану интерес, переключаясь на пиар-менеджера Накамото Юту.  
Хэчан проглатывает прямо-таки пропитанный ядом вопрос, а как же учился импровизировать сам директор, неужели когда уронил острый перчик из коробочки с лапшой на ширинку своему ассистенту?  
Он благодарно кивает Марку и тихо ретируется из переговорной за свой стол. От идеи, что помогла привлечь к нему столько внимания, не остаётся и следа. Рисуя в своём блокноте забавные фигурки, Хэчан думает о том, что, по крайней мере, в этом месяце заплатит аренду.  
Когда спустя час с четвертью он приносит отчёт, дверь кабинета директора закрыта изнутри. Хэчан только собирается постучать, когда слышит звон бьющегося стекла, а следом грохот, будто упало что-то крайне увесистое. Наверное, уронил себе на голову годовые отчёты, ехидно думает Хэчан и тут же ретируется, заслышав шаги. Его бумаги потерпят, да и у директора сейчас другие… гм, заботы; прославиться на всю компанию вуайеристом не очень-то улыбается. И потом, может он забудет…  
За полтора года работы в компании Хэчан так и не запоминает главное правило: директор Ким помнит всё.

– Какой оттенок серого на этот раз? – Чону ржёт неприкрыто, но по-доброму, и уничтожающий взгляд Хэчана только для вида, не больше.  
У Чону привычка оценивать хэчановы понедельники по шкале пятидесяти оттенков серого, предлагая самый жёсткий из них окрестить Кристианом Греем. Хэчан в ответ привычно посылает хёна куда подальше и одновременно с этим пунцовеет до самых пяток, когда рядом с его столом появляется Марк.  
– Я правда не подслушивал, – он поправляет очки на переносице, а глаза смеются.  
– Но ты слышал, что в нём ни капли уважения к старшим! – Чону, как истинная королева драмы, не может без этого.  
– Знаю, Хэчан-и с детства такой. Ума не приложу, почему.  
В этот момент Хэчан слишком сильно нажимает на ложку, так что кусочек торта немыслимым образом улетает с тарелочки и находит своё пристанище на новой рубашке, которую он купил на прошлой неделе.  
– Ставь сколько угодно оттенков, только ничего не говори, – бубнит он, пытаясь оттереть пятно тканевой салфеткой, уголок которой смочил, но в итоге добивается только того, что оно расплывается ещё более уродливо.  
– Не буду, – соглашается Чону, принимаясь за свой обед с удвоенным усилием.  
Он в самом деле ничего не говорит, только пишет позже.  
«С детства, значит. А когда ты признаешься себе в том, что у тебя на него краш?»  
Хэчан мог бы сделать вид, что не увидел сообщения, вот только включённый звук говорит об обратном.  
«Лет через пять. Миллионов. Подумаю об этом».  
«Зачем так тянуть?»  
Хэчан раздумывает над ответом целых три минуты, пока не выдаёт нечто максимально взрослое. Его же любили иногда обвинять в несерьёзности, так вот…  
«Не хочу мешать отношения и работу. Директор Ким ясно выразил свою позицию».  
Чону присылает закативший глаза смайлик.  
«Я тебе много могу рассказать про позицию директора».  
Боже, нет.  
Хэчан швыряет телефон в портфель и прячется за монитором, надеясь потеряться в отчётах на ближайшие несколько часов. Память, впрочем, решает иначе.

…Вторая неделя стажёрства подошла к концу, и больше всего на свете Хэчану хотелось умереть. Желательно дома, в уютной постели и любимой махровой пижаме, желательно часов на двенадцать, чтобы утром, воскреснув, предаться марафону в Лиге Легенд, где он не появлялся эти самые две недели. Вообще Хэчан искренне верил, что стажёрство окажется максимально ленивым и расслабленным. Но откуда ему было знать, что директор Ким решит лично заглянуть на собеседование и полностью отрезвить эйчара Мун Тэиля, которого Хэчан уже успел очаровать.  
– Хэчан-ши, если думаете, что стажёров в моей компании ждёт какое-то послабление, то глубоко ошибаетесь и нам лучше не тратить время друг друга. Если вы готовы работать на результат и нести ответственность за свои действия, Тэиль-ши сориентирует вас по всем остальным вопросам.  
И Хэчан, не то напуганный, не то порядком замотивированный, вкалывал за троих, иногда забывая про обед и время. По вечерам служебные машины компании развозили по домам тех, кто жил далеко, и иногда Хэчан пользовался этим, отрубаясь прямо на заднем сиденье. Иногда компанию ему составлял Марк, и они засыпали вместе, как в старые добрые школьные времена, только теперь было не так весело.  
– Куда собрался? – окликнул его Джонни, когда двери лифта открылись. В каждой руке он держал по упаковке пива.  
– Домой? – неуверенно ответил Хэчан. – А у вас какой-то праздник?  
– Спонтанный междусобойчик. И не «у вас», ты здесь тоже работаешь, так что приглашён. Обещаю угостить лучшим коктейлем в твоей жизни! Взбодрит, но не унесёт. А если унесёт, разрешаю выбрать моральную компенсацию на свой вкус.  
– Джонни, куда ты… О, Донхёк-а! – появившийся в коридоре Марк засветился как лампочка. –- Остаёшься с нами?  
– Если можно, – Хэчан сыграл в дурачка, будто напрочь забыв, что меньше 30 секунд назад его соблазняли коктейлями.  
– Нужно, – Марк выхватил одну упаковку пива у Джонни и вручил Хэчану. – Пойдём, покажу другую сторону нашего офиса.  
Другой стороной оказались небрежно брошенные на столы и кресла пиджаки, разноцветные стаканы с невообразимым содержимым, коробки из-под пиццы и громкая музыка. Хэчан чувствовал себя так, будто попал в альтернативную реальность.  
– Для начала сыграем в бир-понг, – Марк приобнял его и повёл в сторону переговорной. – Делимся на две команды, проигравшие выносят мусор! – громко добавил он, сложив ладони рупором.  
На другом конце стола нарисовался Накамото в сопровождении Джонни.  
– Правила учим в процессе, раз, два…

…горячий шоколад.  
Хэчан полулежал в огромном кресле, смотрел на танец света и теней на потолке и неоправданно сильно хотел именно горячий шоколад. Точнее то, что продавалось под его видом в торговом аппарате в фойе.  
Однако только желания было недостаточно. Поторговавшись с организмом и не найдя причин для возражений, Хэчан спустился в холл и гипнотизировал аппарат долгую минуту. Во рту уже скопилось озерцо слюны и, наверное, со стороны охранника он выглядел как слабоумный… хотя парень с корпоратива, возжелавший в полночь горячий шоколад, по определению не мог быть умным.  
Хэчан уже предвкушал, как выпьет божественный напиток в уютном кресле, возможно даже закинет ноги на стол, и так увлёкся мечтами, что не заметил, как промазал кнопкой и поднялся на этаж выше. Сознание взяло верх, когда на автопилоте он уже пересёк коридор. Было слишком тихо и темно для офисного беспредела, и полоска света пробивалась только из-под двери в конце коридора. Оттуда же доносились неразборчивые голоса. Хэчан пошёл на свет – не иначе как горячий шоколад подзуживал на поиски приключений.  
Дверь была прикрыта. Достаточно прозрачный намёк для любого здравомыслящего человека; Хэчан же видел в этом вызов на… что-нибудь? Он осторожно заглянул внутрь, отчего горячий шоколад немедленно пошёл носом. Хэчан никогда не думал, что может двигаться так молниеносно и бесшумно, желая как можно скорее оказаться подальше отсюда и больше никогда не вспоминать…  
… директора со спущенными до лодыжек брюками, сидящего прямо на сканере в чём мать родила, запрокинув голову…  
…его ассистента, ритмично двигавшего головой в районе паха явно не для разминки мышц шеи…  
…длинные пальцы в чёрных волосах и хриплое «Пожалуйста, Тэён-а, я уже так близко…».  
Лучше бы он выпил залпом фирменный коктейль Джонни «Чикагский Торнадо» и отрубился лицом в острый рамён.

Увиденное вцепилось в память крепкими лапками и отпускать не спешило, подстроившись вдобавок к собственным фантазиям Хэчана, которые он считал давно забытыми.  
Новым развлечением организма рейтингом «минус сто из десяти, не посоветую даже врагу» стало пробуждение среди ночи со сбитым в ногах одеялом, потяжелевшими от возбуждения яйцами и бессвязной благодарностью за то, что пока ещё никто не научился читать мысли.  
Потому что совершенно никому не нужно было знать, что Хэчану с завидным постоянством снился тот проклятущий кабинет с треклятым сканером, на котором сидел он сам, а на коленях перед ним стоял Марк. В круглых очках, распахнутой рубашке, неловкий, смущающийся и вместе с тем – невероятно умелый. Хэчан плавился, сгорал, закусывал пальцы и рубашку, чтобы не выдать себя стонами, и не мог отвести взгляд от того, как ритмично двигалась голова Марка, как плотно губы обхватывали член. Краснел буквально везде, когда ладони опускались на его ноги, разводя их шире, когда Марк отстранялся с чмокающим звуком – нарочно, чтобы смутить, – и помогал Хэчану рукой, пока игрался с яичками. Хэчан просил, умолял, хватался за руку и переплетал пальцы, только бы Марк не останавливался, он ведь так близко… И тот всегда внимал просьбам, проходился языком по всему стволу несколько раз, щекотал чувствительную уздечку, снова забирая глубоко в горло, отчего у Хэчана по всему телу мурашки бежали, а потом и вовсе…  
Хэчан, конечно, понятия не имел, как обстояли дела на самом деле, да и не был уверен, что хочет знать. Одна его сторона говорила, когда сам он обтекал под душем, смывая пот и сперму, что Марк не робкого десятка и за те годы, что он провёл в другой стране, всякое могло случиться. Что на все чувства, собственнические и царапающие внутри, Хэчан не имел никакого права, что если он сам никогда и ни с кем, то Марка это не обязывало быть монахом.  
С другой стороны, и за такие мысли Хэчан злился на себя особенно сильно, ведь до одури хотелось разделить с Марком своё первое всё. Поцелуй, признание, прикосновение. Хэчан иногда поражался своей душе безнадёжного романтика и радовался, что большинству коллег он навсегда запомнится как «тот парень, который ненавидит понедельники».  
Лучше уж так, чем…

Последней каплей, бессовестно нарушая многолетнюю традицию, становится воскресенье.  
Возможно, всему виной необыкновенная толкучка в метро, разбитое защитное стекло – совсем новое, только два дня – или уродливое кофейное пятно на такой же новой рубашке. А, быть может, очередной взгляд директора Кима и равнодушное:  
– На этой неделе я планирую укрепить командный дух компании, так что ближайшие три дня мы проведём за городом. Завтра жду всех к восьми, поездка в ваших же интересах. На сегодня свободны, можете идти по домам.  
Интересно, думает Хэчан получасом позже, флегматично помешивая ледяной кофе, какие непреодолимые обстоятельства помешали директору вовремя заплатить за интернет и оповестить сотрудников по е-мейлу?  
Ну или хотя бы попросить об этом ассистента…  
– Всё не так плохо, как ты думаешь.  
Иногда за неуёмный оптимизм хочется стукнуть не только Чону, но ещё и Тэна. Может, Хэчану хочется страдать. Пожалеть себя, упущенный сон, стекло, рубашку и заранее оплакать наверняка ужасную неделю.  
– Я вообще не думаю, – бурчит он. – Знаешь, что самое паршивое?  
– Сегодня не понедельник, – тот не спрашивает, отчего желание стукнуть становится ещё сильнее. – И ты можешь никуда не ехать, если хочешь.  
– Но директор…  
– Почти всё, что говорит Доён, можно смело делить на два. Думаешь, весь отдел из двадцати человек поедет? Как минимум у половины найдутся неотложные дела в виде рожающих хомячков или рыбок. У тебя есть кто-нибудь?  
– Рыбка… была в детстве. Марк подарил.  
Хэчан прикусывает язык и очень хочет опрокинуть стакан себе на голову. И заодно на Тэна – за какую-то подозрительно понимающую улыбку.  
– А ты едешь?  
– Увы. На моих плечах лежит ответственная миссия, – он говорит максимально грустно, но глаза смеются.  
Хэчан кивает. Миссия, ага. Наверняка что-то связанное с алкоголем вместе с Джонни. Только тот отвечает за то, что можно пить, а Тэн – за то, что красиво горит.  
– Марк тоже будет.  
Играй они в шахматы, это был бы мат. Окончательный и бесповоротный.

Хэчан до последнего уверен, что ошибается в своём решении, и делает всё для того, чтобы остаться дома. Не ставит будильник и вообще отключает телефон, но просыпается не то по внутренним часам, не то по голосу совести. Собирается так медленно и тщательно, будто едет на всё лето в королевскую семью, но из дома выходит практически налегке. Специально идёт пешком до станции метро, пропускает несколько поездов и почти что молится на пустоту возле здания компании.  
– Рад тебя видеть, Хэчан-ши. – Доён улыбается дружелюбно и без яда – вот так сюрприз, – и кивает на чёрный минивэн. – Ждём ещё пару человек и выдвигаемся.  
Хэчану, на автомате выдавшему приветствие, требуется целая минута, чтобы сообразить: директор не в костюме. Впервые за два года работы в компании Хэчан видит его в потёртых джинсах и синей футболке в тонкую белую полоску. Открытие, что у директора есть другая одежда помимо брюк с идеальными стрелками, рубашек, пиджаков и галстуков, потрясает так сильно, что в себя он приходит только тогда, когда на соседнее сиденье почти что падает Марк Ли и широко улыбается.  
– Как в старые добрые, а?  
К тому моменту, как они выбираются на автостраду – минут десять, не больше, – Марк уже сопит, надвинув кепку на лицо и скрестив руки на груди.  
Хэчан усиленно таращится в окно и прячется от мира за наушниками.  
Вот уж точно, как во времена школьных экскурсий. Тогда Хэчан их терпеть не мог, теперь же эти воспоминания – одни из немногих, не омрачённых ненавистью к понедельникам.

– Мне, в общем-то, всё равно, чем вы будете заняты в эти дни, – Доён толкает речь, едва все выбираются из машины, и от такого поворота событий Хэчан едва не спотыкается на ровном месте. – Но раз уж мы тут укрепляем командный дух, ваше главное задание на эти дни – не убить своего соседа по комнате.  
– Если им окажетесь вы, это будет проблематично, – замечает Тэн.  
Хэчан уверен на сто… нет, на двести процентов, что директор Ким как минимум уволит его, а как максимум – испепелит. Но тот лишь усмехается.  
– Постарайся сдержаться. От моей жизни зависит твоя зарплата.  
Смеются все, а Хэчану неловко. Он по-прежнему чувствует себя не в своей тарелке и искренне удивляется тому, что директор Ким – человек с чувствами, а не машина с вечным осуждением на лице.  
– Держи, – Марк вручает ему прохладную банку газировки и тут же прикладывается к своей.  
Хэчан несколько бесконечно долгих секунд гипнотизирует взглядом его кадык и хочет верить, что просто перегрелся.  
– Чуть не забыл, – голос Доёна наполняется той самой вкрадчивостью, от которой половина сотрудников обычно замирает в ужасе. – Вы доверяете мне?  
Скептически хмыкают все, а Тэён ещё и глаза закатывает. Хэчан при взгляде на них двоих уже почти совсем не краснеет. Почти – потому что обычно голова забита работой и места для всяких воспоминаний не остаётся. Теперь же…  
– Тэён-ши, будь так любезен… – Доён вытягивает два сжатых кулака, отчего Тэён невольно хихикает.  
– Чувствую себя как в «Матрице».  
– Я буду в роли агента Смита, если тебе станет скучно.  
Марк давится газировкой, и Хэчан усиленно хлопает его по спине, стараясь верить в то, что тот просто подавился, а не подумал о том же, о чём сам Хэчан… и все собравшиеся.  
– Ладонь не открывать, пока все не разберут. Кто следующий?  
У Хэчана не пропадает ощущение, будто он во второй раз устраивается на работу и кастинг в этот раз куда более жёсткий. Ладонь с зажатым в ней пластиковым шариком потеет, и пока что от «задания» больше нервов, чем весёлого азарта.  
– На счёт три… – командует Доён и весело оглядывает остальных. – Один, два…

Марк выглядит ужасно смущённым, и Хэчан целиком и полностью разделяет его чувства. Провести несколько дней в одной комнате вдвоём – почему бы и нет, но в комнате с одной, пусть и широкой, кроватью…  
– Если хочешь, можем поменяться с кем-нибудь, – Марк истолковывает молчание по-своему и отчасти верно. – Пойду, узнаю, может, кому неважно…  
– Мне неважно, – Хэчан взвивается моментально, пинком отправляет рюкзак под кровать и занимает половину ближе к окну. – Я тебе доверяю. Ты не храпишь и не будешь пытаться столкнуть меня во сне, так что бояться нечего.  
– Уверен? Мы последний раз спали вместе лет в шестнадцать.  
Марк, конечно, не имеет в виду ничего такого; они действительно спали, вырубились за просмотром «Мстителей». Хэчан многое не помнит, но одно воспоминание, как его голова удобно устроилась на груди Марка, пока Халк вытирал Локи пол в башне Старка, отпечаталось намертво.  
А ещё помнит, что это было воскресенье.  
– Проверим, – Хэчан улыбается одной из самых многообещающих улыбок. – Не знаю, как остальные, а я к своей работе отношусь ответственно и не хочу провалить задание директора.  
– Ну… спасибо, – Марк мнётся неловко и кивает на дверь. – Хочу посмотреть, как остальные обустроились. Пойдёшь?  
– Не-а. Поваляюсь немного.  
Едва за ним закрывается дверь, Хэчан хлопает себя ладонью по лицу. Может, всё же стоило соврать про рожающую рыбку и остаться дома? Нервы определённо были бы целее.  
Он отключается практически на целый день и выползает из комнаты ближе к вечеру, чувствуя себя так, будто проиграл эту жизнь.  
С улицы тянется восхитительный аромат жареного мяса, голоса и смех, и Хэчан воровато, будто вообще не имеет права находиться здесь, тенью скользит за дом, раздумывая, не потеряться ли в лесу до конца отдыха. Думает – и тут же одёргивает себя: что за бред, откуда такие депрессивные мысли, их ведь не было с тех пор, как…  
«Марк уехал и бросил тебя, – услужливо подсказывает что-то тёмное и ядовитое в голове. – Сначала когда вы были детьми. Потом – подростками. Для него это, конечно, ерунда, приехал-уехал, все дни сливаются в один, но для тебя…».  
– Донхёк-а! – от кого-кого, а от Тэна не скрыться нигде и никак. – Я такой потрясный коктейль смешал, ты обязан заценить! Ставлю десять из десяти, что не останешься равнодушным!  
Лечить разбитое сердце алкоголем отвратительная идея. Хэчан помнит это с того момента, как после последнего отъезда Марка стащил у родителей бутылку соджу и вылакал половину. Марк, наверное, был где-то над Тихим Океаном, полный безмятежности, пока Хэчана выворачивало над унитазом всем съеденным за день под соусом из обещаний никогда так больше не делать.  
Правда, как именно «так», не уточнялось.  
– Ну если десять из десяти… – Хэчан хитро улыбается.  
Железная дверь перед голосом разума захлопывается с грохотом.

Коктейль оказывается лишь приманкой.  
Нет, он существует – Хэчан видит ряд высоких бокалов с кислотного цвета наполнением, но прикоснуться к ним не может.  
– Сначала барбекю, – говорит Тэн строго и никто не смеет его ослушаться. – Джонни приготовил потрясающие рёбрышки.  
Хэчана так и подмывает заметить, что он, скорее всего, восхищён потрясающими рёбрышками самого Джонни, но решает не нарываться на неприятности раньше времени.  
В том, что они будут, он уверен на сто один процент.  
…и не ошибается, когда фирменный коктейль от одного глотка жаром растекается по телу, а новоиспечённый бармен гордо возвещает:  
– Играем в «Правда или действие». Думаю, это ещё один важный элемент нашего укрепления как команды, – глаза у него хитрые, как у кота, затеявшего пакость.  
– Тогда я первый, – Юта вальяжно раскидывается в кресле-мешке. – Выбираю правду.  
– Когда мы познакомимся с твоим китайским мальчиком? – другие ещё рта не успевают раскрыть, но застывают с отвисшими челюстями, потому что спрашивает Доён. – Хочется знать, из-за кого через раз накрывается еженедельный поход в бар.  
– Скоро, – улыбается Юта так нежно, что сахар у всех зашкаливает. – Прилетает в следующем месяце на пару недель. Не смотри на меня так, я не собираюсь просить отпуск.  
– Как будто ты бы его получил.  
Юта бормочет что-то на японском – Хэчан почему-то уверен, что ругательство, – но все смеются.  
– Ладно, директор Ким, ваша очередь. Правда или действие?  
– Для действия я слишком удобно устроился. Так что правда.  
К удивлению Хэчана, все замолкают. Думают над формулировками, чтобы с работы не вылететь? Или наоборот пытаются подколоть?  
– Вас когда-нибудь отшивали?  
Замолкают все, даже угли перестают весело потрескивать. Хэчан грузится, как интернет в Северной Корее, прежде чем понимает, что вопрос задал он сам.  
– Много раз, – Доён поправляет очки на переносице и делает большой глоток. – Достаточно, чтобы почти послать нахер романтику.  
Хэчан кивает. Ни ему, ни кому-либо другому, кажется, не нужно объяснять, что – кто – не дал «почти» дойти до абсолюта.  
– Правда или действие?  
– Правда, – выбирает он, не раздумывая.  
– Почему никто не выбирает действие? – бурчит Джонни.  
– Потому что обновить коктейль ты можешь себе сам, – фыркает Марк. – Ммм… Донхёк-а… почему ты ненавидишь понедельники?  
Вот теперь тишина наступает гробовая. Похоже, каждого волнует этот вопрос, и Хэчан злится. Не на них; в конце концов, нельзя запретить любопытство. На себя. Сам создал интригу, даже слепой заметил бы, как Хэчана бесит этот день недели. Внутри теплится робкая надежда, что Марк-то знает, и вопрос этот исключительно забавы ради. Что он сейчас рассмеётся, дотянется и хлопнет по плечу, разрядит обстановку своим смехом, но… Об это «но» разбиваются все надежды, потому что Марк убийственно серьёзен.  
– Эй, если не готов, мы можем сделать поблажку, как новенькому… – Тэн, надо отдать ему должное, пытается разрядить обстановку, вот только Хэчана это необъяснимым образом заводит ещё сильнее.  
Нет уж, никаких поблажек, он не ребёнок.  
– Всё в порядке. Просто обычно меня бросали. По понедельникам.  
Глаза Марка округляются.  
– Бросали в смысле… бросали?  
– Ну, знаешь, как это обычно бывает, – Хэчан старается говорить как можно небрежнее, но во рту неприятно горчит. – Думаешь, что всерьёз и надолго, а оказывается просто приятно провели время. Или «дело не в тебе, дело во мне».  
Он немного привирает, конечно. Ни о каком «всерьёз и надолго» речи никогда не шло, а пьяный петтинг вряд ли можно было назвать приятно проведённым временем. Сейчас уж точно нет.  
Но Марку об этом знать необязательно.  
– Некоторые друзья тоже считали, что лучше всего исчезнуть в понедельник. Сегодня вы смотрите супергеройское кино и играете в приставку, и у тебя есть планы на эту жизнь. А утром ты просыпаешься, видишь рядом кружку давно остывшего чая, извинения на милом стикере с мишкой и заботливо прибранный бардак.  
Боли и горечи прорывается намного больше и к концу мини-тирады Хэчан чувствует себя отвратительно трезвым. В руках, как по волшебству, оказывается новый коктейль, и Хэчан опрокидывает его, не раздумывая.  
– Я тоже выбираю правду. Вы как-то хотели узнать, почему я в один из дней заявился во вчерашней одежде, да ещё и в компании Джонни, – Тэн спешит разрядить обстановку. – Так вот, открою вам страшную тайну…  
Марк не сводит с него тяжёлого и какого-то обречённого взгляда ещё несколько минут. Хэчан засчитывает это за маленькую победу… и нет, его почти совсем не мучает совесть.

Разморённый уютным потрескиванием костра, свежим воздухом и алкоголем, Хэчан не замечает, как проваливается в дремоту. Чужие голоса и смех идут будто фоновый шум и совсем не мешают смотреть самый прекрасный и, одновременно, самый ужасный сон. Подсознание почти ничего не искажает, и Хэчан снова чувствует на языке острые колбаски и барбекю соус, а в сердце – безграничную неправильную нежность и какую-то необъяснимую тоску, смеётся заливисто вместе с Марком и отчаянно хочет, чтобы воскресенье длилось вечно.  
– Прости.  
Марк во сне никогда не извинялся – не за что было, так что Хэчан усилием возвращает себя в реальность. Он уже в их номере на своей кровати, во рту сухо и кисло, но мысли на удивление ясные.  
– За что? – он косится в окно. Там – темнота, так что вряд ли он отключился надолго.  
– За то, что бросил тебя, – Марк сидит рядом и тут же помогает принять вертикальное положение, а заодно подносит стакан воды. Вот она – опора в старости.  
– Не принимай это на свой счёт. Я растерялся, пришлось придумывать.  
– Про «дело не в тебе» охотно верю. Но остальное… я ведь не хотел говорить.  
– Так не говори, я не… – Хэчан хмурится, пытаясь уловить нить неловкого и, похоже, тупикового разговора.  
– Не хотел говорить, что уезжаю. Ты ведь в день встречи сказал, что не желаешь ничего слышать о том, сколько я здесь проведу, и я не хотел тебя расстраивать. А потом из головы вылетело… и я вспомнил только в воскресенье, в самый разгар игры. Даже думал проспать и опоздать на самолёт, чтобы хоть ещё немного…  
– Я бы тебе опоздал, – вяло возмущается Хэчан. – Глупости говоришь, Минхён-и.  
– Меня давно так никто не называл, – Марк отчего-то смущается.  
В голове Хэчана будто вспыхивает сверхновая.  
– И хорошо. Что-то должно было остаться только для меня, – выдыхает он и обнимает Марка так крепко, как не обнимал уже давно. Или вообще никогда?  
В конце концов, между подростковыми объятиями и тем, что у них сейчас, огромная разница.  
А что, собственно, у них сейчас?  
– У меня идея, – Марк отстраняется и улыбается. – Ты мне доверяешь?  
– Ты сейчас цитируешь «Титаник» или директора Кима?  
– Донхёк-а…  
Хэчана так и подмывает как-нибудь неловко отшутиться, но вместо этого он сдержанно кивает.  
– Я не могу исправить твои испорченные понедельники. Но могу постараться сделать новые намного лучше, если позволишь, – Марк буравит взглядом собственные колени, а его уши пунцовые от смущения. – Донхёк-а, я понятия не имею, что говорить, я ещё никогда не…  
Хэчан снова обхватывает его и тянет на себя. Они валятся на кровать, Хэчан зарывается носом Марку в шею и больше всего на свете боится, что всё это сон. Банально, глупо, но…  
Марк приподнимается на локтях, заглядывая ему в глаза, и Хэчан понимает, что хочет просыпаться так каждое утро.  
– Одними понедельниками ты не отделаешься, – бормочет он и вздрагивает, когда от смеха Марка по коже разбегаются мурашки.  
– Согласен. Это справедливо.  
Где-то внутри голос (почему-то с интонациями Тэна) буквально вопит: «Да поцелуйтесь вы уже», но Хэчан лишь сжимает объятия крепче. Сейчас важно именно это.

…впрочем, когда через несколько часов утро понедельника начинается с ленивых поцелуев, он совсем-совсем не против.  
Очень даже за.


End file.
